


#fictober18 - One - Can you feel this?

by khurst



Series: #fictober18 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/pseuds/khurst
Summary: A double drabble for fictober 18 to the prompt "Can you feel this?"





	#fictober18 - One - Can you feel this?

**Author's Note:**

> unabashedly unbeta'd.
> 
> Sorry, not sorry.

Fingers whispered over skin, palms infusing warmth into the softness under them. It was a familiar procedure, had transformed into a ritual.

Upon waking hands would steal over, caressing, searching, hoping. Every morning the same hope that today would be the day that he felt something.

Every morning filled with hope and slight disappointment.

But he was patient. He knew his time would come. He could wait.

“Can you feel this?”

“Hmmm…” he only gave a muffled, tired moan in reply. This morning he was still foggy, but that didn’t lessen his enjoyment of their morning routine.

“Chakotay,” Her voice more insistent now.

“I’ve been feeling it for the last 10 minutes.” He smirked, keeping his eyes closed as he felt her hands smack against his naked chest instead of continuing their insistent caress of his legs.

“Why didn’t you say something?”  
  
“I wanted to enjoy this a while longer before you ship me off to the Doctor.”

“I see.” His enjoyment most obvious, her eyes strayed and her tongue snuck out to wet her lips as she crawled up his body, “The Doctor can wait.”

“Can you feel _this_?” A husky half-whisper this time.

“I’m not sure...do it again!”

  



End file.
